1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector that projects light and a method for controlling the projector.
2. Related Art
There is a known projector of related art that is fixed to a socket for a lighting apparatus or any other electricity feed terminal and receives electric power supplied through the electricity feed terminal (see JP-A-2005-99588 and JP-A-2006-227143, for example).
In general, a projector can handle a plurality of contents and selectively project an image related to a content.
The projector described above, which is characterized in that it receives electric power supplied through the electricity feed terminal, can improve user's satisfaction and convenience if the projector allows the user to readily switch a content to another.